Connective tissue macromolecules and other cellular components from defined human and mouse ocular tissues will be characterized and genetically mapped using basic somatic cell genetic and immunological tools. Somatic cell hybrids will be made between specific human eye tissue and mouse fibroblasts, and also between mouse eye tissue and Chinese hamster fibroblasts. These "ocular-fibroblastic" hybrids will be studied: 1) to determine the presence of collagenous biosynthetic prcursors and cellular components ofthe eye, which are unique to the specific ocular parental cells of human and mouse origin; 2) to define ocular parental chromosome retention by utilizing karyotypic and isoenzymatic analysis. Antibodies to human and mouse ocular cells will be raised in mice and Chinese hamsters, respectively, by immunications with unique "ocular-fibroblastic" hybrids knownto contain ideally one or a few ocular parental chromosomes. The genes coding for these eye-specific products will be assigned to specific human and mouse chromosomes. The control of collagen type synthesis and post-translational modification will be investigated using the hybrid cell lines.